This invention relates to a writing instrument having a top part which includes a movable clip and a guide portion for guiding the movement of the clip.
French Patent 1,086,929 discloses a writing instrument of this type in the form of a fountain pen containing a barrel with a nib, a reservoir, etc. This writing instrument contains a top part in the form of a removable cap. The cap has a recess at its upper end for a retractable clip. The clip is supported by a spring in the interior of he cap and is pivotally mounted so that the margin of a pocket of an article of clothing, for example, can be gripped in the customary manner between the bottom end of the clip and the outer surface of the cap. For this purpose the clip is rocked at its upper end so that the lower end moves out of the cap. This operation is difficult and very easily leads the user to neglect using the clip and to keep the writing instrument disadvantageously loose in the pocket of an article of clothing. In addition there is a danger that, in grasping the bottom end of the clip, excessive pressure may be applied to the clip and cap due to the comparatively great leverage, so that damage may occur, particularly after a long period of use.
The cap of a fountain pen frequently includes an annular gasket, a cap latch and a cap seat, so the cap can be pushed onto the pen to protect it or attached to the end of the barrel for safekeeping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,075 discloses a writing instrument in the form of an automatic writing cartridge in a first embodiment and of a fountain pen in a second embodiment. The writing cartridge is arranged for axial movement in a barrel, so as to be able to be brought on the one hand into a writing position and on the other hand to an idle position within the barrel. To actuate the writing cartridge a push button is disposed in the top part. The clip is connected to this push button. The top part contains special guiding means for the push button and the clip, which are acted upon by a spring in the same manner as a push button feeder. The guiding means contain a groove extending transversely of the longitudinal axis of the writing instrument, and a pin on which the clip and the push button are pivoted. The clip can also rock laterally and/or move transversely and there is no precise mounting and guidance of the clip. At the end of the writing instrument an additional cap is provided with a slot to facilitate the transverse movement of the push button. Dirt can easily enter through this comparatively large slot into the interior of the barrel and thus interfere with its operation.
Austrian Patent 204,920 discloses a writing instrument in the form of a fountain pen with a replaceable nib. An ink duct is fastened in a longitudinal bore in a nib-holder. The ink duct has a shaft with a smaller diameter than the longitudinal bore in the nib-holder. The fountain pen contains a longitudinally slotted cylindrical shaft which can be inserted into an annular space between the outside diameter of the ink duct shaft and the inside diameter of the nib-holder. This is intended to enable the nib to be changed in a quick and simple manner without special knowledge and particularly by school children. To secure the nib a guide extending into the slot is provided which engages the slot when the nib is inserted. The nib cannot be secured with the needed reliability in this manner, and there is a danger that the nib may accidentally come loose and the ink leak out. The annular space requires a relatively large design length, so that both the space available for a reservoir and the stability in the area of the ink feeder are reduced.
German Utility Model No. DE-G 69 11 385 discloses a device for fastening a clip on the cap of a fountain pen. On the cap end is a snap-on end piece with a rod extending into the interior of the cap. The shaft of the rod passes through a ring on the end of the clip, thereby fastening the clip to the cap. A simple fastening for the clip is thus created, yet it is impossible for the clip to move, much less retract into the cap. After the end piece is inserted and snapped into the cap, it is no longer readily possible to release the end piece.